Crossing Boundaries
by vedette26
Summary: "Those petty trinkets of yours were unnecessary. Unlike you, I'm not a whore." In which Mukuro starts sending gifts and Hibari is decidedly not amused.


Because I am slowly being pulled into the D18 ship (I blame Amano-sansei and Dino's dorkiness) and the 6918 fangirl in me can't let that happen. And lo and behold, I haz fic!

I feel as if my writing style has deteriorated. Ugh.

On a random note, this is a sort of sequel for Just Maybe.

**Title: **Crossing Boundaries  
><strong>Character Pairing:** Rokudo Mukuro/ Hibari Kyouya  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>PWP, OOC-ness (Maybe? IDK), my sorry attempt at porn  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Those petty trinkets of yours were unnecessary. Unlike you, I'm not a whore." In which Mukuro starts sending gifts and Hibari is decidedly not amused.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR!, Mukuro and Hibari would've had this totally epic fight by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Crossing Boundaries<strong>

.

.

.

Rokudo Mukuro wasn't the jealous type. No, really. He wasn't.

But that doesn't mean that he won't glare and hiss at anyone who even tries to look at Hibari Kyouya _funny_, like Dino Cavallone for example.

Especially Dino Cavallone; it wasn't as if Mukuro had anything personal against the Cavallone Don, Dino was actually a pretty decent drinking buddy. It was just that the blond Italian had the gall to touch _his _possessions and that did not just sit well with the illusionist.

Rokudo Mukuro wasn't the jealous type but he starts sending small gifts to Hibari anyways, little insignificant things that will needlessly rile the Cloud Guardian up and consequently tell everyone, most importantly a certain Dino Cavallone that the former Disciplinary Chairman was already _spoken for_ _and anyone who dares to try and steal him away will suffer a most painful death. _

Because Hibari Kyouya was his and his alone; and Mukuro has never been one for sharing.

.

.

.

"I've been gone for a month and this is how you greet me, Kyouya?" Mukuro chuckles, gracefully dodging the tonfa that Hibari aims at his face; it's been a whole month since he's actually seen the temperamental Cloud Guardian and Mukuro practically beams in unadulterated delight. The knowledge of being able to personally antagonize Hibari Kyouya brought a wicked smile to his lips. "And after I went through all that trouble to send you all those gifts." He quips, and as expected, his comment riles the Japanese even more.

"Fuck you, _bastard_."

Hibari Kyouya curses and Mukuro smiles a most hateful smile, because the raven-haired man has never been one for profanities and the fact that he's angered Hibari to _that_ extent sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine and causes his pants to become horribly uncomfortable. He doesn't even bother evading the tonfa the other guardian slams at his chest and instead revels on the feel of the cool metal against his skin.

"I missed you too, _darling_."

.

.

.

Mukuro fucks Hibari harder and rougher, intent on reducing the younger man into nothing more than a moaning and whimpering mess on the silk sheets. And then he bites and _nips_ and _sucks_, making sure that there'll be a mark there tomorrow for everyone else to see because Kyouya was _his _and he was not sharing.

Not ever.

He slings a slim leg over his shoulder, effectively changing the angle of his trusts and incites the most delicious moan from Hibari. _"I love you, Kyouya,"_ the Italian gasps against the former prefect's lips, his hips driving repeatedly, mercilessly into the younger man.

.

.

.

"What sick game are you trying to play, bastard?" Hibari grinds out forcefully, straddling the Italian and closing a hand around Mukuro's neck.

"Game? Whatever are you talking about, Kyouya?" Mukuro asks; the perfect picture of innocence as he looked up at his fellow guardian.

Hibari sneers, his grip on the illusionist's neck tightening. And Mukuro has a sudden realization that a very rumpled Hibari Kyouya is straddling him. _Naked._ "I don't know and I don't care about what's going on in that sick head of yours, Rokudo…" the Cloud Guardian trails off with a glare.

"I'm merely making sure that what's mine stays mine."

"I'm _not_ your bitch."

Mukuro laughs, a hand curling around Hibari's waist. "Didn't say you were."

"…"

"You're surprisingly talkative today."

The Cloud Guardian scoffs, averting his gaze away. "Those petty trinkets of yours were unnecessary. Unlike you, I'm not a whore."

Heterochromatic eyes blink slowly, and Mukuro has trouble processing what the dark-haired man had just said. "Wait. So does that mean we're exclusive?"

Hibari never answers him but the tonfa to the face assured him that they _were_.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

><p>AN: Meh. I was supposed to write full-blown porn for this, but I suck so I decided not to show the world my failure at writing sex scenes.

Comments? Violent reactions?

Speak up and leave me a review!


End file.
